Paint-Job Request
Here, you may request a paint job for any character you want. * Please post in detail your request for our modders to make. * If you request a paint job now, it will go to the bottom of the list as the lowest priority (the top is the highest priority). * Make sure that you post paint jobs that can be done, as certain ones cannot be done. * If you find an in-game picture of the paint job you requested, try to get it from the people you got the screenshot from before you come here to request it. Making a paint job someone else already made is just a waste of time. * If you have any questions on how to use GIMP yourself (if you don't want your paint job available in the next version of the mod), then visit Jak8's message wall for more information: here is a message posted to his wall that you can read to see how to run GIMP 2.0. * If there are more than 30 paint jobs, the next ones will go onto a wait list. Then after the next thirty, if there are even more requests, those ones will be ignored until there are fewer paint jobs. This is to help keep the list small. * If you do not have a Wikia profile, you may not request paint jobs. Don't say that you're an important person, either, because we don't know that unless you're logged in. * To convert a PNG into a DDS, you may visit this site: https://online-converting.com/image/convert2dds/ Work-in progress: * 1. Mater's blue paint job (requested by Mater292 2nd) * 2. Yellow Gerald with blue stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd) * 3. Red Fletcher with white stripes (requested by Mater292 2nd) * 4. Pink and yellow Fletcher (requested by Superbaddy4) * 5. UK Flag Gerald (requested by Superbaddy4) * 6. Mexican Flag Papo (requested by Superbaddy4) * 7. American Flag Lenny (requested by Superbaddy4) * 8. Blu-ray McQueen (requested by Chimichangar) * 9. Golden (yellow) Sally (requested by Chimichangar) * 10. Nazi Otto (requested by Superbaddy4) * 11. Fairy Princess Buford (requested by Superbaddy4) * 12. Fighter Jet Sarge (requested by Superbaddy4) * 13. Red King (requested by TheButler01) * 14. Tokyo Drift Boost (requested by TheButler01) * 15. 2 Fast 2 Furious Sonny (requested by TheButler01) * 16. Denim Candice (requested by Theshocker1) * 17. Ryan Shields (View Zeen #39) Piston Cup Racer (requested by Dsiuen635) * 18. Neon Boost (requested by Theshocker1) * 19. Lightyear Lightning for Dragon Mcqueen (requested by Theshocker1) * 20. RSN Chick Hicks (requested by Theshocker1) * 21. Dud Throttleman (Cars 3 Mood Springs #33 (Old-Gen)) (requested by Superbaddy4) * 22. Cars 3 Blue Ramone (requested by NASCARrules33) * 23. Racing Mater (requested by SpyTwo) Wait List: * Paint jobs finished (but not released yet): *Silver Ramone (requested by Superbaddy4) *Yellow and white Doc (requested by Superbaddy4) Paint jobs finished (and are released): * Red Ransburg Lightning (requested by Superbaddy4) * "Apolican" Lightning (requested by Superbaddy4) * Diecast Buford (requested by Superbaddy4) * Demon Cletus (requested by Superbaddy4) * Sage VanDerSpin (Gask-Its #80) Piston Cup Racer (requested by Superbaddy4) * Soviet Yuri (requested by Superbaddy4) * Apple I-Car (requested by Chimichangar) * Diecast Judd (requested by Yoshiman716) * Neon red Tokyo Mater (requested by Dsiuen635) * Games Done Quick McQueen (requested by Jak8) * Games Done Quick Mater (requested by Jak8) * Games Done Quick Doc (requested by Jak8) * Games Done Quick Sally (requested by Jak8) * Yellow with black stripes Stinger (requested by A Wikia Contributor) * Diecast Cletus (requested by AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE Fan 2017) * WGP McQueen (requested by TheWinnerGuyCJP/Nursekat) * RS Team McQueen (requested by TheWinnerGuyCJP/Nursekat & SpyTwo) * Aiken Axler (requested by Nikita 22Rus) * Claude Scruggs (requested by Nikita 22Rus) Category:Paintjob request Category:Mods